I can see the darkness in the light
by haruka yume
Summary: I can see the darkness on the other side of light...we can see the end of the world...this is all becouse of you...


Hey!Well, here's my first fic.Had this idea for a while now,its based a bit off a story I told my siblings,but not censored.Don't get me wrong, its only rated T.I hunger for reviews.Send em' in!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi unlocked the door to the roof and sat down quietly.You see, he was never late for school;he was late for class.He knew he was a teacher but hell,he needed time to think.

Kakashi taught at a boarding school.It was one of the best schools there was.And it was a school for kids who had...'problems'.Retards,psychos,whatever you wanted to call them.

He didn't realy care,or at least thats what it seemed like.He could have been anything he wanted, but he chose this job.So why did he choose something so, depressing?

'I know the answer, don't I?'

Kakashi sighed and pulled his coat around him a bit tighter.It was a bit chilly outside early in the morning.He looked at his watch.The sun was rising a bit more and and kakashi had to squint

to see the time.

'7:56,class starts in nine minutes...I have time!'

Kakashi ran a hand thtough his soft,grey hair,propped himself upright against the white brick wall,and dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruna Sakura pulled up her cherry pink hair,and slid a silver pin through it.She then reached for her lipglosss, which was a simular shade of pink ,and put on a thin coat.She looked at her reflecttion

in the mirror.Sakura then reached for the comb and and pulled her bangs over her forhead.She admired her work,and smoothed her red skirt,and pulled up her socks.

'Well, i hope he likes it...'

Sakura began to daze off again.This happened more than often now.

'Sasuke...'

"Hey forhead!Hurry up in there!I need the bathroom too!",Ino shouted through the door.

"If you must know** I **have to look pretty for Sasuke-kun!Besides Ino-pig,there's no help for you anyway!"

Ino couldn't figure out what Sakura saw in him.It was all fun and games at first,but Ino was starting to belive that the pink-haired girl was infatuated...obsessesd with the guy.Now all she talks about

is Sasuke,who obviously doesn't like her.Hell, the guy could be a queer for all she knew.Ino gave up,she was sick of getting heartbrocken by an arrogant bastard like him.He was cute,but Ino decided he wasn't worth it,besides she had her eyes on another prize.She blushed lightly as she thought of her object of affection.Quickly she recovered,and strode over to the door,grabbed her shoes and walked out of her room.

'Maybe if I get to the cafiteria early,I could meet him'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Hinata sat quietly in his room,doing homework.It wasn't an uncomfirtable quiet as usual,but they were content..A week ago, he couldn't stand the sight of her

, but now they were like brother and sister.Hinata was happy though.She remebered some of their little 'adventures'.The Hyuugas were a very wealthy,and well known buisness family.Becouse

of this Neji and Hinata had high expectations.But Hanabi seemed to be the favored.

Hinata looked at the time and grabbed her bag.

"Neji-kun,I'm going to dinner,do you want to eat something", the blue haired girl asked softly.

"Maybe later,okay?",Neji replied not even looking up from his book.

"Alright,I'll save you a seat",Hinata hurried off down the hall.Then she heard a soft sound,something grainy.Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.The shadows seemed to shift in the walls.Thrn there were murmers,whispers.Hinata tooka a deep breath,and asked in the most demanbding voice she could muster.

"Who's there!", no answer.Hinata crept closer,and ducked around a corner as shadows flitted around the ceiling.She could now hear the voices.

"I can see you..." a voice hissed.The shy girl shrank against the wall in fear.There was another voice,this one trembling with fear.

"G-go away..."

"Leave him alone..." there was a third voice.Hinata could hear her own heart pounding,as she peeked from her corner.There, in the shadows themselves were glowing red eyes.She peeped out a bit further.A boy with blood red hair and pale skin sat slumped against the wall with the most tormented look in his bright green eyes.The poor kid was on the verge of tears.There was a swishing sound,and Hinata looked at the scene more closely.

'SAND! But its...moving..',Hinata thought to herself.THe shadows lunged at the boy,but the sand rushed up,and the shadows faded.But the voices were stills present.

"You're still protecting him...he has to die...you know this don't you, Shukaku",the shadows hissed.A tall figure imerged from the sand.A guy with long blond hair,and creepy eyes emerged from the sand.

"I know that...not now, not yet...",Shukaku looked up at the shadows,his anger visible in the sand.The shadows faded away.The blond kneeled down next the red haired boy,his feature softened.

"Are you alright Gaara,he asked.Gaara reluctantly crawld out from the corner,still shaking.He looked directly at Hinata.

"N-no..."Gaara stood up,Shukaku looked in his direction.Hinata ran as fast as she could,but ran into a wall of sand and came crashing to the floor.The sand dragged her towards its master.

"Please..stop,..LET ME G-hmph!"..,a hand clamped over her mouth.Hinata was scared for her life.The blond haired..whatever the hell it was,walked towards her .Hinata held her breath,she could feel his breath on the back of her nack.He leaned towards her ear and whispered...

"You are going to be Gaara's new friend,Hyuuga girl.You will spend at least two hours a day with him,and you will make him happy.And I will see to it that you do not fail..",his eyes turned black,with red irises .Hinata was almost sure that the demon of the sand could see her very soul.The blond haired figure sank into the sand,wich seeped into the many small cracks in the wall.Hinata was happy to be able to breathe.She looked at the boy who was leaning against the wall,a distant look in his eyes.

"Gaara...",

"I-I'm sorry..."he stood up straighter and began towalk down the hall.Hinata stood up instantly and caught up to Gaara.

"W-why are you apologizing?"

"I RUINED YOUR LIFE...",he walked faster,Hinata tried to follow him,but he just ran around a corner,when she looked around the corner.

"How?...",Hinata said more to herself.She remembered the look of despair on the boys face

'You're the one suffering...not me..'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So,who likes it?Pairing votes?I need feedback.Opinions,good and bad,they just gotta be reasonable.Thats all I ask!And for you fangirls ,if you got a good reason for your fave pairings,I might sneak you a treat or two...!Its just when I write shounen/shoujo ai, it makes me blush...


End file.
